<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burns With A Side of Beloving by IneffableDepression</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674420">Burns With A Side of Beloving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDepression/pseuds/IneffableDepression'>IneffableDepression</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Hurt/Comfort, Logan tries to help, Patton is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDepression/pseuds/IneffableDepression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton loves baking it’s his passion but it gets hard after an accident where his hands are badly burned. Especially when no one knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, it can be read as either!!, or - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burns With A Side of Beloving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton loves baking. He really does. The pride and pure joyfulness he feels when seeing someone enjoy his creations. When they bite into a cookie and their face lights up, or when they look at a cake he made and their amazement shows on their face. It makes him blissful and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. </p><p>Lately however he hasn’t been able to see much of that. He would love to. He would literally trade anything do anything for it but alas he cannot. When he says this it is not in an ‘I can do it but I won’t do it’ fashion but in an ‘I am incapable of picking up a tray of baking goods because my hands hurt so much’ he supposes he could ask someone for help but he’s the absolute king of repression and he will not.</p><p>He will also go bake because the pain may be killing him but he wants to make people happy. And he is not Patton Sanders if he does not make people happy. </p><p>Even if making them happy makes him miserable. It will be worth it in the end.</p><p>He’s gotten the ingredients with many trips and little pain (except when he was picking up the flour because that hurt a lot probably because of how heavy it is) which has been a relief. He’s also managed to mix them in a painless fashion due to their electric mixer. Now comes the hard part, picking up the bowl so that he can put it on the counter and place the batter on the baking pan. Simple enough. Then he can place them in the oven and bang! Cookies.</p><p>Yet as Patton watches the bowl of cookie batter fall from his hands towards the floor as though in slow motion he realizes it’s not quite as easy as he expected. Which he should have known, because no matter how much he denies it even picking up a pen was painful.</p><p>So he watches as the metal bowl falls to the floor with a clang. And he stands there staring down at it for what feels like hours until he vaguely hears someone walking towards him. He doesn’t react and he doesn’t speak up until they talk.</p><p>“Patton, are you quite alright? I heard a commotion coming from here and I remembered that Virgil and Roman had left earlier so I decided to come check up on you myself.” Logan said walking into the room.</p><p>Patton looked up then, right towards Logan’s eyes and he saw the way Logan’s face went from worried, to alarmed when seeing the mess, and horrified when looking at Patton and noticing his hands which were still in front of him holding the ghost of the bowl in his hands.</p><p>“Patton?” Logan walked to him walking over the mess until he stood right in front of Patton and lightly holding his wrist in a way that let him look at his hands. “What happened? Are you okay?</p><p>That was all it took for the last string of Patton’s control to snap. “I’m not okay Logan, I’m in pain constantly and trying to hide it is even worse! It’s been two weeks and even picking up a pen is painful. It’s not like I can even talk to someone about it because it happened when you were all out and I was just trying to make some soup but I spilled the boiling water and I didn’t know how to handle it so I just cleaned it up as well as I could and hid in my room for the rest of the day and I was so embarrassed that I used gloves or I had my hands so you wouldn’t see it because I’m supposed to be able to do something like cook some soup!”</p><p>He fell to the floor crying then. Not only because he was upset but because everything was so overwhelming and he really didn’t think he could stand. Logan kneeled on the floor beside him and awkwardly patted Patton’s back as though he wasn’t quite sure what he should be doing. Which to be fair was very likely the case.</p><p>After about ten seconds of that Logan spoke up. “Patton, I’m not very good at comforting people which is exactly what I’m about to attempt so please feel free to stop me if I do it wrong,” he said “I am fairly certain I speak for everyone when I say this but you are one of the most important people in our lives, you always try to make us comfortable and confident in what we do.  You feed us delicious food and make jokes in order to cheer us up. Remember that time that Roman fell off a swing set and cried because ‘he couldn’t be a prince if he couldn’t even stay on a swing’? Who was the one that made a crown because ‘of course you’re a prince, why else would you have a crown?’ or the time Virgil couldn’t sleep because he was scared of Remus scaring him? Who slept the whole night beside him while keeping him in a hug? Or when Virgil stopped hanging out with the dark sides and Deceit was absolutely not sad about it. Who left a batch of cookies at his door so that he cheered up? Even when Remus was upset that he was loosing his ‘ability to make everyone within a ten meter radius flinch’ who was the one that told everyone to act terrified if they ever saw Remus so that he cheers up? And I’m sure there are thousands of more examples because thinking about the times you’ve helped me makes at least ten examples pop up in my mind. So if you’ve helped us all in so many different ways no matter how big or small our problem was, then what makes you think we would ever abandon you? We’ll always be there for you like you’ve been there for us.”</p><p>And sure, the pain might remain, and the frustration may as well. But Patton wasn’t focused on that. Because even if it was for a couple minutes he was overwhelmed with a sensation of love that was for the first time in years directed at himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a while ago when I was feeling down but I didn't want to leave it all doom and gloom so I hope I did a bittersweet ending justice! Leave me a comment!! I'd love to hear from you!!</p><p>Follow me on tumblr @<a href="https://ineffabledepression.tumblr.com/">IneffableDepression</a></p><p>Do not post my stories elsewhere without my permission! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>